En El Bosque
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kendall y Logan dan un lindo paseo en el bosque, pero el azabache tiene otros planes para que este paseo sea inolvidable... M Kendall/Logan Kogan Slash. SMUT


Era una bella tarde en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, era un día común y corriente para todos los habitantes de ese lugar, todo estaba de normal manera.

El las afueras de Los Ángeles, específicamente en un bosque no tan lejano; se encontraban dos jóvenes adolescentes enamorados de tez pálida, ambos chicos habían pasado una tranquila tarde de pareja. Kendall y Logan decidieron dar un paseo ya que sentían que todo el trabajo con Gustavo, estudios, oficios en la casa, entrevistas, entre otras cosas les daba muy poco tiempo para estar juntos y dar este pequeño viaje un día en el cuál estaban libre de toda preocupación era una gran idea. Logan tenía ganas de dormir en el bello bosque que en minutos antes se encontraban, pero Kendall le respondió que les podrían salir osos u otro animal peligroso. Logan lo aceptó y comprendió.

En la actualidad, Kendall conducía el auto rentado de su madre mientras se dirigían a su hogar en Palms Wood, Logan iba junto a Él, pero había algo que le incomodaba, algo sucedía con Logan; su cara estaba con rubor, sus labios estaban rojos de tanto morderlos, sus manos no paraban de moverse y tenía un bulto en sus pantalones; definitivamente eso lo tenía inquieto. Quería tocarse o mejor, que Kendall lo tocara. Minutos antes, Logan estaba pensando en su relación con su novio y en lo mucho que se amaban, al principio fue muy difícil y más cuando tuvieron que hacérselo saber a mamá Knight y Gustavo, fue horrible, pero después de todo, lo tomaron extremadamente Bien. Luego recordó la noche que tuvieron su primera vez, fue mágico, Kendall era muy amoroso y apasionado, eso le encantaba.

–Logie, ¿estás bien?– preguntó Kendall cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su novio de hace casi 3 años.

–Si lo estoy.– dijo cabizbajo jugueteando con sus manos sobre su bulto para que no lo notara.

Kendall estacionó el auto y volvió a ver a Logan. –Logie, bebé. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó el viaje?

–Si me gustó, y mucho...

—Entonces, ¿Qué tienes?

–Kendall yo...– Logan levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos que lo volvían loco.

Se acercó y besó a Kendall, éste corresponde el beso de una manera linda y suave, pero Logan quería algo más. Tomó la mejilla de Kendall y le dio acceso transformado el beso en uno apasionado. Kendall lo tomó de su cintura y lo subió en su regazo, ahí Logan jugueteaba con el pelo de Kendall mientras éste acariciaba desde su cintura hasta algunas veces su trasero. Logan hizo un intento por frotar su media erección con el pequeño bulto de su novio, pero al hacerlo, su espalda chocó con el volante. Soltando un pequeño gemido.

–Kendall, vamos afuera.

–¿No te resulta excitante hacerlo en el carro?

–Dices eso porque no eres Tú quien se golpea la espalda.

Kendall sonrió con lujuria antes de atacar el cuello de Logan con besos, lamidas y mordiscos haciendo que Logan gimiera.

–K-kendall, ah...– el rubio bajó sus manos y apretó el trasero de Logan. –K-kendall, vamos a fuera. ¡Ya!

Kendall al ver la actitud dominante de su novio accedió abriendo la puerta. Logan bajó y se dirigió a un árbol en el cual se recostó a esperar a Kendall. El rubio llegó y apenas lo vio Logan se abalanzo para besarlo con pasión. Sus lenguas se encontraban en un batalla entre ellas haciendo que ambos gimieran. Logan se separó por falta de aire y se arrodilló, Kendall bajó la cabeza y se tomó con su novio bajando el Zipper de su pantalón. Besó a Logan mientras éste acariciaba el bulto que sobresalía de los boxers, provocando gemidos del rubio. Se separaron y el pálido bajó la ropa interior, dejando libre el miembro de Kendall.

Besó la punta y bajó a la base bando besitos por los lados; al llegar a la base dio una lamida de vuelta al Glande. Kendall con sólo ver eso se excitó más y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Logan metió la punta en su boca y fue bajando esta engullir lo posible, Volvió a subir y de nuevo bajó, así siguió por varios minutos engullendo el pene de Kendall, hasta la hora que el rubio posó su manoen su nuca para que Logan fuera más rápido a la vez que movía sus caderas, estaba en lo máximo de la excitación. Logan pasaba sus manos por las piernas, glúteos y espalda de su novio. Acarició los testículos de Kendall haciendo que gemidos y espasmos lo invadiera. El rubio dirigió sus manos a su camisa y se deshizo de ella, Logan besó su pelvis y lamió sus testículos mientras lo masturbaba, el Alto movió su cadera.

Logan se levantó y besó apasionadamente a Kendall, el rubio lo arrinconó contra el árbol que estaba antes Logan. Éste posó sus manos en el pelo de Kendall mientras éste desabrochaba sus pantalones. El rubio le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y le dio la vuelta; le abrió las piernas y dio larga lamida a su entrada.

–Ahhh...–

Kendall lo agarró de la cintura y lo empezó a penetrar con la lengua haciendo que Logan gimiera como loco su nombre. El rubio empezó a penetrarlo más rápido y a dar más lamidas. Luego de unos minutos se separó y dirigió un dedo a la entrada rosada de su novio y lo metió, Logan gimió al sentir la invasión, Kendall se dio cuenta y besó en su espalda baja. Al sentir que el interior de su novio se relajó, agregó otro dedo e hizo movimientos de tijera rápidamente.

–K-kendall más lento, p-por favor.

–L-l Siento, bebé.

Kendall bajo la velocidad hasta que Logan se relajó y sólo sentía placer, fue allí donde le pidió más, lo cual hizo el alto agregando otro dedo. Logan ahora gemía de placer. Kendall sacó sus dedos y volvió a lamer la entrada y meter su lengua.

–Kendall deja de jugar. Ah...

El rubio se separó y frotó su miembro con la entrada de Logan haciendo gemir a ambos, introdujo lentamente su virilidad. Se acercó a la oreja de Logan y susurró. "TE AMO" y dio pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, salió despacio para no lastimarlo.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas, profundas y sobre todo con amor. Sus manos se posaron en la cadera del menor para embestirlo mejor y se sintiera más el placer para ambos. Kendall besó apasionadamente a Logan mientras lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus embestidas.

–K-kendall, ah.. Mmm... Mmm... Dios... ¡Kendall más!... ¡Ah! ¡KENDALL!

Kendall había encontrado la próstata de Logan y cada vez que lo embestía golpeaba ese lugar. Logan empezaba a gemir más y más cuando golpeaba ahí. El rubio le dio una, no tan fuertes, nalgadas para aumentar su excitación. El sonido parecido a cachetadas se oía más seguido al igual que los gemido de los dos chicos pálidos.

–Logie, ah, me vengo...

–Sal.

Kendall no entendió la orden, pero de todos modos salió del interior de su novio. Al instante gimieron.

–Ken, acuéstate en el suelo.

El rubio levantó una ceja. –¿Eh?

–Acuéstate en el suelo.

–Pero...

–¡Ya!

Kendall levantó las manos en el aire e hizo lo que Logan le dijo. Acostarse en el suelo del bosque no era muy agradable si se lo preguntaban. Logan se arrodilló junto a él y engulló la "DragonScmidt". Kendall gemía de nuevo al sentir el movimiento del órgano húmedo de su novio en su viril miembro masculino. La lengua de Logan se movía de arriba a bajo por los lados y saboreando el líquido de la punta. Después de unos minutos se levantó y sentó sobre entre abdomen no muy marcado de Kendall. Alineó su entrada con el pene de Kendall y fue bajando despacio. Cuando estuvo dentro, el rubio lo abrazó y besó la frente.

–Logie, te amo. No tienes ni idea de cuando te amo.– dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Logan sonrió. –Yo también te amo. Desde los 14 me enamoré de ti, Ken.

–Yo igual.– Kendall sonrió amorosamente y dio un pequeño beso a su cachete, labios y cuello. En donde se quedó lamiendo y succionando dejando un marca de su propiedad. Logan jaló unos mechones dorados cuando lamió y chupó un lugar sensible y soltó un gemido.

Kendall levantó las rodillas y empezó a penetrar a Logan. El Cuál se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

–Oh, Dios mío... ¡Kendall!

Logan agarró su miembro y se empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas de Kendall. El rubio al verlo se excitó más y quitó la mano del pálido para hacerlo él; Logan lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía la boca abriera, unas gotas de sudor bajaban desde su frente y no paraba de gemir el nombre de su novio alto y rubio.

–¡Golpea ahí de nuevo! ¡AH!

Ken golpeaba el punto de placer de Logan a la vez que lo masturbaba más rápido.

–¡Logan me vengo!

–¡Kendall, sal!

El rubio bajó la velocidad de su cadera y mano. –¿Por qué?

–Sólo...– Logan se levantó despacio y sacó el miembro de Kendall de su interior. Se paró junto a él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Se dirigieron al carro y el menor abrió la puerta trasera. –Entra.

–Logie, ¿qué estás planeando?

–No es nada malo, te lo prometo. Sólo entra y acuéstate.

A Kendall no le quedó de otra y lo hizo. Entró y se acostó en los asientos de atrás del carro de su madre. Logan entró seguido después, tenía una sonrisa torcida y los ojos oscuros. Fue gateando y ronroneando hasta subirse encima de Kendall. Lo empezó a besar con lujuria, pasión y amor. Kendall correspondió, Logan le dio acceso y frotó su pecho. Ambos gimieron al sentir una batalla en sus bocas. Kendall se apartó y atacó su cuello. Logan bajó su cadera y frotó su entrada con el viril pene de su novio.

–Aahh...– gimieron los dos pálidos.

Logan volvió a introducir el miembro de Kendall en su interior. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, Kendall levantó las rodilla y lo empezó a penetrar. Pero Kendall no se sentía en una buena posición. Así que agarró a Logan por la cintura y se sentó con Logan en su regazo. Y así fue comí volvieron a unir sus cuerpos...

Después de casi media hora, esa sensación debajo estómagos se volvió a sentir.

–Logie, ah, me vengo...

–¡AH! Hazlo dentro de mi... ¡Oh!

Kendall agarró el pene de Logan y lo volvió a masturbar mientras besaba su cuello. Dio pequeños besos hasta llegar a su oído.

–Te amo, Logan...

Lamió cuello y aumentó el movimiento de su cadera y muñeca cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo. Luego de 5 embestidas más, el liquido espeso conocido como semen salió del miembro de Logan, manchando su abdomen, el de Kendall y su mano, apretando sus paredes interiores y haciendo que un gemido saliera de su boca.

–¡Kendall! ¡ah, oh Dios te amo!

Al sentir su alrededor apretarse, era solo cuestión de pocas embestidas para que Kendall se viniera dentro de Logan.

–¡LOGIE!

Logan juntó su frente con la de su novio. Se podía sentir la respiración agitada de Ambos. Lo que acababan de terminar de hacer era un símbolo no sólo de un acto sexual y lujuria, si no también de amor hacia el otro. De sentir sus cuerpos convertirse en uno sólo.

–Kendly...

–Sshh... Te amo, Logie. En verdad que sí. Me gustaría quedarme de esta manera contigo para siempre, de la manera más intima posible. Te Amo.

Logan sonrió con amor, enroló sus brazos en su cuello y dio pequeños besos en sus lados. –Yo igual te amo, Ken. Te he amado desde los 13 y lo sabes.

–Claro que lo sé, amor.

–Oye, Kenny, ya puedes salir.

–Oh, lo lamento. Se me había olvidado...

En_El_Bosque • ~~~

Kendall y Logan habían vuelto a retomar su viaje de regreso a casa. Logan iba viendo por la ventana el paisaje del bosque junto con los animales siempre vivían en él. Mientras que en la cabeza de Kendall una duda llama rodeaba y quería preguntárselo a su novio.

–Logie,– llamó su atención. –Una pregunta... ¿Porqué cuando estábamos afuera del auto haciendo el amor, cada vez que te decía que me iba a venir me decías que me saliera de ti? ¿Y sólo me dejaste correrme cuando estábamos dentro del carro?

–Porque... yo quería que hiciéramos el amor en el bosque y Tú aceptaste cuando querías que lo hiciéramos en el carro. Por eso te detenía cada vez que te ibas a venir, porque quería que te correrás dentro de mí cuando estuviéramos en el carro y... Wow, lo dice.

Kendall rió un poco. –Por eso te amo.

–¿Porque pude decir todo eso?

Negó con la cabeza. –No. Porque siempre piensas ten mi.

Kendall llegó a la autopista principal y se detuvo enUn semáforo rojo. Se Volvió hacia Logan, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente, en lo cual Logan no se quedó atrás, el rubio mordió el labio del azabache y llama jaló de forma sexy haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca. Al separarse, la mirada del menor cayó y notó un bulto en el pantalón de su novio rubio.

–Kendall...– dijo haciendo mordiéndose el labio inferior y círculos en el muslo cerca de su entrepierna. –¿Quieres que lo volvamos a hacer?– dijo con vos inocente y un brillo en los ojos.

–Sí...– respondió y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente. Logan jaló unos mechones dorados cuando sintió la lengua de Kendall. De la nada, el rubio de separó y volvió a su postura de conductor. Dejando a Logan con más ganas en el beso. –Pero cuando lleguemos al 2J.

Terminó y volvió a conducir...

En_El_Bosque • ~~~

**N/A: Espero les alla gustado. :) No se olviden de dejar Fav, Following &amp; Review, en verdad los necesito. :')**

**—Indirectamente Kogan.**


End file.
